


"you're still very lovable"

by sanktaallina



Series: crows and pomegranate seeds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Dacryphilia, Edging, F/M, Just the Tip, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Size Kink, Tongue Piercings, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, i just uhhh really love ukai, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaallina/pseuds/sanktaallina
Summary: Ukai is gruff and rash; he's not the gentlest man. But he is yours.______A series of drabbles (Mostly NSFW) about Ukai.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: crows and pomegranate seeds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. needy at work

**Author's Note:**

> just transferring some short drabbles from my tumblr to here!
> 
> Request: head empty no thoughts only working with ukai and pushing his buttons to the point of getting fucked over the counter 🥰🥰

You stretch your arms up, desperately trying to reach for the case of waters that are on the top shelf.

“Kei,” you whine from the storeroom, “come help me.” You hear him grumble from the front, and you smile softly. Ukai sticks his head in, and he narrows his eyes at you.

“Y/N. Just use the step ladder,” he sighs, before pinching the bridge of his nose. You pout, cocking your head to the side.

“But what if I fall?” Your voice is dripping with faux-innocence, and you can see how Ukai’s eyes practically roll back into his head. He mutters something too low for you can hear, but he enters the storeroom anyways, reaching for the step ladder. 

You watch the muscles in his arms flex as he grabs the case of waters, and you squeeze your thighs together. Now was not the time, and yet…

You bite your lip, grabbing the case that Ukai passes to you. An eyebrow quirks up, and his eyes trail over your tense frame, but he says nothing, returning to the front of the store with you following behind him.

It’s not your fault he’s so hot, and you can’t help that he makes you needy. He knows how to make you cum in minutes, and the way his cock fills your needy pussy makes you shudder. You set the case of waters down near the display, and you wander back to the counter, wrapping your arms around Ukai’s waist, pressing your chest against his back.

He stiffens after your initial touch, but he relaxes against you as your fingers trace patterns along the planes of his stomach.

“What’s up with you?” he mumbles, shooting a glance over his shoulder.

“Nothing.” He hums, unconvinced by your answer.

“I know what you’re doing.” You freeze at his words, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I’m not doing anything.” His hands grip your wrists, and he frees himself from your grasp. Ukai rolls his eyes as he turns to face you.

“Not the place,” he mutters, but you see the way his gaze flicks down to your lips. You could make this work.

For the next hour, you make it your mission to tease Ukai as far as you can. Little touches here and there, or a slip up in words that make him blush lightly, anything to push him farther towards your goal. What makes him snap is when you try to slip in between him and the counter, dragging your ass along his crotch.

His hands latch onto your waist pushing you against the counter in front of him. You exhale sharply as he presses his body against yours, pinning you to the counter.

“So fucking needy all the time. You just crave my cock don’t you?” he mutters, and his words make you grind back against him. One of his hands snakes around to push past your shorts, slipping beneath your underwear. You mewl as his fingers swipe against your clit.

“You’re already this wet?” he laughs, easily slipping a finger into your hot cunt.

“I need you, Keishin,” you moan, trying to buck against his hand. His finger thrusts into you before another one joins it.

“So fucking needy. You want me to fuck you here where anyone could walk in.” Your pussy gushes at the notion, and he barks out another laugh.

“Is this what you wanted?” His voice is low and rumbles through you, and his thumb swipe at your clit. You shudder and your hands grip the edge of the counter.

“Yes, _please, please, please_ ,” you whine, grinding against his hand. His hips grind against your ass, and you moan at the feeling of his erection pressing into you. His thumb digs into your clit, and your eyes squeeze shut.

“You wanna fucking cum? Then cum.” His fingers pump in and out and you writhe under him, orgasm washing lightly over you.

“Keishin,” you complain, “I need you.” His fingers still within you, but he continues to lightly stroke your clit.

“Hmmm. Be specific.” Your head dips to rest against the counter.

“I want you to fuck me Keishin.” His head dips next to yours and leaves burning kisses against your neck.

“Right here? In the store?” he mutters in between pecks. You whine, and squirm against him, trying to grind back against his cock. “What was that? Did you say something?” You turn, shooting him a glare.

“Keishin, I want your cock in me right now or else.” His eyes widen for a split second before a cruel grin spreads across his face.

He pushes himself off of you, jerking your shorts and underwear down before he pulls his own pants down. You look over your shoulder, watching as Ukai drags the head of his cock over your slit.

“So pretty,” he mumbles, eyes transfixed on your glistening cunt, and you flush, letting your head drop against the counter. He pushes in slowly, and you sigh, letting your eyes shut at the stretch.

His hands squeeze the flesh of your waist, as inches in until he bottoms out. You moan his name, trying to move your hips against him. A sharp smack lands on your ass making you yelp.

“Did I say you could move?” his tone is cold, making you shiver. You shake your head, only for another spank to land on your ass. You clench around him, legs trembling. “Use your words.”

“No, you didn’t say I could move,” you murmur, trying to control the fire that courses through your blood.

“That’s right,” he says, rubbing the stinging flesh of your ass. “But lucky for you, you feel too fucking good for me to do nothing.” His hands slip back to your waist, and his hips draw back before slamming into you. You let out a pathetic cry as he plows into you, his pace almost too much.

“Is this what you wanted?” he growls, fingers digging into you harshly. You nod, mouth going slack as the pleasure overwhelms your nerves. The counter digs into your abdomen, but the pain flows into the pleasure, making your cunt clench.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good. So hot and wet,” Ukai groans from behind you. You whine, trying to meet his thrusts.

“Kei, I’m gonna cum.” Your voice trembles pathetically, and Ukai laughs, making you flush.

“Already? That’s okay, baby. Cum around my cock.” He slips his hands in between your legs, rubbing circles into your clit. You tremble and let out a moan as your pussy clenches around his cock.

“That’s it,” he groans, still pumping his cock in and out of your sopping hole. “Gonna fuck you until you can’t remember your name.” Your grip tightens against the counter, and you practically fall against it, lost in the sensation of his cock dragging in and out of you.

It was perfect. Exactly what you wanted; creaming around his cock as his snap against yours. You just hoped no one would walk in.


	2. tongue piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go down on Ukai for the first time with a tongue piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ukai discovering his s/o has a tongue piercing when they go down on him 🤤

Ukai draws back, pulling his mouth away from yours. You pout at him, weakly trailing after him.

“Is that a fucking tongue piercing?”

You blink up at him before a wicked smile pulls at your lips. You hum at him, nodding as you tug at the hem of his sweatshirt. He lifts his arms, letting you strip him. Your nails drag up his chest, and you kiss the side of his neck.

“Hmmm. It just might be. Why?” A light blush paints his cheeks, so faint you almost don’t see it. You push him onto the couch, enjoying being in charge for once. “Do you like it?”

Ukai doesn’t answer but licks his lips as you kneel in front of him, eyes dark and trailing over your face. Your lips twist in displeasure when you realize you didn’t take his pants off. You tug at the waistline, cocking your head to the side.

“You gonna help me?” He nods weakly and shifts to strip. Your fingers splay out on his thighs, and your eyebrows shoot up as you drink in the size of his cock. Excitement bubbles in your veins at the thought of him thrusting into you. But for now, you’re in charge.

“Something got your tongue?” Your tongue lolls out of your mouth, showing off your shiny piercing. He narrows his eyes at you, but you see the way his fingers dig into the couch cushions. “I can’t believe you never noticed.” He rolls his eyes, before glaring at you.

“You wanna keep talking? I can think of much better things you could do with your mouth,” he mutters. You purse your lips at him, before pinching his thigh.

“So rude. Is this how you talk to the person who's about to suck your dick?” He opens his mouth to volley back a retort, but he’s cut off by you licking the underside of his cock.

Ukai inhales sharply, thighs tense under your fingers. You gently wrap your hand around cock, pumping it a few times.

Keeping your eyes focused on his, you lean forward before taking the head of his cock in your mouth. He shudders and lets out a groan. You continue to stroke his cock with your hand, but swirl your tongue around the head. He lets out a choked moan, and his hips buck up ever so slightly.

Your eyes widen in delight as he flushed. Opening your mouth more, you dip down taking in more. Ukai’s eyes squeeze shut at the sensations: the wet, heat of your mouth, the coolness of the tongue piercing, the firm and gentle grasp of your hand, it all feels too good.

Your pace increases, tongue swirling around the thickness of his length. When his hips jut up to meet you, you’re prepared this time. You hum happily, and he lets out another groan.

“Fuck. You feel so fucking good,” he chokes out. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you dip down, taking in as much of his dick as you can. He hisses out your name and throws his head back. Your eyes shut, and you focus on your breathing. His moans tear through the air, making your stomach flip with excitement.

You lean back, releasing his dick with a wet ‘pop.’ You pant, resting your head on his thighs while you try to catch your breath.

“Holy fuck,” Ukai breathes out. He wraps his hand around your chin, fingers brushing over your parted lips. Obediently you open your mouth wider, taking them in. You swirl your tongue around them, your piercing rolling over the pads of his fingers. “Fuck.”

A smirk pulls at his lips as he watches your mouth.

“I’m so fucking lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


	3. be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai's too big for you; but you'll make it work. You wanna be good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay but riding Ukai slowly while he peppers kisses all over your neck and chest and praises you for being such a good girl/boy for him 🥺

You bite your lip, brows creased in effort as you sink down onto Keishin’s cock. No matter how many times he fucks you, driving is thick cock into your gushing pussy, the initial stretch burns.

His hands clutch your hips, pulling you farther down until he’s fully sheathed inside you. Your head dips forward, resting against him as you try to get used to the feeling. He’s thick and burns red-hot inside of you, making your breathing stutter.

Ukai’s hands gently knead the flesh at your waist, and he presses a light kiss against your shoulder.

“Aww, is my cock too big for you?” he murmurs, making you flush. You nod against him, moving your hands to grip his shoulders for leverage. Taking a deep breath, you lift yourself up, eyes squeezing shut as your pussy clenches around Ukai’s cock.

“There we go, baby. Just like that.” His voice is soft as his eyes fix themselves on where his cock splits you open. Opening your eyes, you drop down, letting him fill you abruptly. He hisses, arms circling around you to hold you against him. You do your best to bounce on his lap, but his grip keeps you from getting very far.

But Ukai doesn’t seem to mind. His hips jerk upwards to meet your shallow thrusts, making you moan. He chuckles, before his lips find the side of your neck, leaving a trail of stinging kisses. You slip your hands into his hair, holding him against you, eyes closing again as arousal courses through your veins.

“You like this?” he asks against your skin. You nod, lightly tugging at his hair. He moans against you, leaving a sharp bite at the juncture of your shoulder and neck. Your eyes fly open and you yelp, flushing as you feel your needy pussy gush around him. “Be good for me. Use your words. You like bouncing on this big cock?”

“Yes,” you choke out, trying to move your hips faster. Ukai laughs, before smirking at you. He slips his hand in between the two of you, rubbing your hard clit. You squeal grind against him, chasing the sweet friction. Keeping his eyes fixed on yours, he leans down to gently suck on one of your nipples.

You moan and writhe against him, pulling at his hair. His tongue teases the bud all while his fingers tease your poor, sensitive clit. Ukai’s lips trail away from your sensitive nipple, leaving sloppy kisses against your chest. You keep grinding against him, moaning his name as your cunt gushes so sweetly around him

“So good for me. So fucking perfect,” he mutters.

“I’ll always be good for you,” you cry out, face twisted into a look of desperation. Ukai’s kisses trail up your chest, past your next, to your jawline.

“You say that now, and yet you just love giving me a hard time.” You pout, tilting your head away to give him more access.

“Keishin, I promise I’ll be good now,” you whine. He chuckles against your neck, before he bites down on it again. You shudder in his arms, hips stuttering against him. You feel a cruel grin spread out on his face against you, and he pinches your clit, making you moan loudly.

“I know, baby. I know you’ll be good for me. So be good and cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


	4. stay still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just let Ukai play with your chest while he keeps his cock warm. Do you think you can do that for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Imagine Ukai fucking you with one of his hoodies pushed up so he can tease and suck on your nipples while he talks about how hot is it that you’re struggling to take him all because he’s so big

You squirm on Ukai’s lap, his cock hot and heavy inside of you. He shifts your hoodie, or rather his hoodie, higher giving him better access to your nipples. He pinches the buds harshly, cold eyes narrowed at you.

“Did I fucking say you could move?” Your lips twist into a pout as you shake your head. He pulls at your nipples again, frown deepening on his face. “Answer me.”

“No, I’m sorry,” you whine, trying to still your hips. His hands drop from your tits to grip your waist, anchoring you in place.

“Now you’re gonna stay still, while I play with these titties.” You nod weakly, fingers tangling in his hair as his large hands move upward to squeeze your breasts. The calloused pads of his fingers drag over your nipples, and you bite your lip in an effort to not squirm. 

“It hurts, Kei,” you whine, the lack of movement making you ache. He arched a brow at you, before giving you an incredulous look.

“What does? My cock? Is my cock too big for you?” he whines back, before smirking at you. You pout, tugging at his hair.

“You’re being mean.” Your eyes shift to look over his shoulder, feeling embarrassed at how your pussy is squeezing around his dick. “But you’re too big.”

Ukai throws his head back, laughter spilling past his lips. When he looks at you again, there’s not a shred of sympathy or regret in his eyes.

“And yet you’re absolutely gushing right now,” he taunts. You whimper at his words, and your eyes sting from hot, unshed tears, but you know he’s right. “So fucked up that you’re into me splitting you in half.”

His mouth shifts again, lips latching on your nipple again. His fingers pinch the other bud, and he hums happily.

“Keishin,” you whine. “I can’t wait anymore.” He rolls his eyes, moving to rest his head on your shoulder.

“Pathetic. I thought you wanted to be good and keep my cock warm.” You hold his head close to you, and he nuzzles into your, or rather his, sweatshirt. “But I’ll give you what you want.”

His hands grab your waist, holding you still, and his hips finally snap up. Your eyes shut and you let out a moan as Ukai _finally_ fucks you. He bites your neck while his cock carves into your sopping cunt. You wail in pleasure, pussy spasming as you try to take his thrusts.

“So fucking hot,” he murmurs. “Never gonna want another cock but mine.” You nod absentmindedly, eyes fluttering open, and you babble in agreement. Even in your state, you know that no other cock will satisfy you after Ukai. “Whose pussy is this?” he growls, fingers digging into your waist.

“It’s yours,” you moan. “All yours.”

“That’s right. This little pussy was made for me. Made to keep my cock nice and warm. Made for me to cum in.”

After having him inside you for so long, your arousal building exponentially, his words push you over the delicate edge you were balancing. You keen, writhing in his grasp as your hips buck wildly against him. His cock never stops moving, fucking you through your orgasm, and he feels red-hot inside of you.

“So fucking hot and tight. Creaming so pretty on my cock.” Your hands claw down his back, pussy feeling overstimulated.

“Keishin, it’s too much,” you choke out. He lets out a huff before rolling his eyes.

“This pussy is mine.” His words are punctuated by a sharp thrust, making you yelp. “Gonna keep fucking you until you can’t think about anything else but my cock.”

“Kei, I can’t.” Your eyes water as he sets your nerves on fire, cunt feeling too sensitive.

“It’s so hot watching you try to take me. And don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


	5. don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: UKAI HAS A DUMBIFICATION KINK YOU CANT CONVINCE ME OTHER WISE man’s loves watching you turn stupid bc he fucks you that good ✊🏼😌

His hips slam against you, cock stuffing your weeping cunt. You mewl under him, face contorted in pleasure. Ukai’s hands grip your waist tightly, holding you in place as his cock pumps into you. You can feel yourself about to hit the peak of another orgasm. You’ve lost track of how many times he’s made you cum, and despite the burning in your thighs and the way your cunt aches, you still want more. The pleasure he gives you rolls over you in waves, letting you get lost in a happy, brainless daze.

“Kei,” you mumble, your voice coming out thick and slow like honey. “Please, please, please.” He rolls his eyes, pace never lessening.

“Do you wanna cum again?” he taunts. You nod, the pleasure so intense that all you can babble out is his name and a series of pleas. “Awww, does my baby like getting fucked stupid?” Your fingers curl into the sheets, and you whine, cunt squeezing around him. He chuckles, letting out a groan as his cock plows into you. “It’s okay baby, I can make you cum.”

One of his hands leaves your waist, and the next thing you know, the calloused pads of his fingers are swiping at your clit. Your thighs twitch as your pussy gushes around Ukai yet again. You can feel the way his hips stutter, but he pushes through it, the lewd noises of skin hitting skin never stopping. You squirm under him, overstimulated cunt fluttering.

“Fuck, you can’t even think when my cock’s in you. Too big for you to focus on anything else.” You nod in agreement, and you pull at the sheets. Ukai leans down, pressing his body against you, grinding his cock deep inside. You wrap your arms around him, holding him against you. Your hips buck up into him, and you whine into his shoulder. He laughs, and it rumbles through his chest and into you.

“What’s gotten into you? So fucking desperate,” he mutters, lightly biting at your neck.

“Cum in me _please, please, please._ ” Your cries and pleas pierce through the air, but his hips snap against yours, and you can feel him grin against your skin.

“Something as pretty and dumb as my baby only needs to worry about letting me breed this little pussy.” You preen at his words, babbling in agreement.

“Who’s pussy is this?” he asks, punctuating his question with a stinging bite.

“It’s yours! I can’t cum without you,” you squeal. His hips stutter against you, and he groans loudly as his hot cum fills your needy cunt.

“Don’t worry,” he coos. “I’ll always be here to make sure my dumb baby can cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


	6. smile for the camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok. Hear me out: Ukai pounding you mercilessly, one hand gripping your hair and the other holding his phone, recording the lewd scene of his cock abusing your wet pussy. 👉👈

Ukai grips your hair in his hand, jerking your head back as his hips rut against you. His eyes are glued to his phone screen, watching the way his cock pushes in and out, shining from your wetness. Your hands twist into the sheets as you try to thrust your hips back to meet his thrusts.

“That’s my pretty little porn star,” he mutters, making you clench up around. “Oh, you like that?” he laughs out, and you can hear the delight in his voice. “So good for the camera.” You whine at his words, legs feeling weak. His hand tightens in your hair and he leans in to get closer to your ear. “Tell me you like it.” He punctures his words with a sharp thrust, making you yelp.

“I like it Keishin! It feels good!” you babble, brows furrowing in pleasure as his cock hits deep inside of you. He tugs at your hair again, forcing you to lamely look back at him.

“Fuck you’re so hot. Gonna watch this whenever I miss you.” You mewl, pussy gushing around him. A few more thrusts have your arms giving out, leaving your ass propped up in the air. Ukai groans before letting go of your hair, moving his hand to grip the swell of your ass, squeezing the flesh there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gonna cum inside you. Is that what you want?” he growls, before he sharply smacks your ass. You cry out, nerves overwhelmed and on fire.

“Please, Kei I need it, please. Make me cum Kei, _I wanna cum._ ” Ukai chuckles before he stills within you, making you whine.

“Hold on just a second,” he mutters, and you can practically hear the way he’s rolling his eyes. When he starts thrusting again, you babble out nonsense about how good it feels.

Your legs tremble and they fall clumsily behind you. His thrusts slow as he shifts your legs, trapping them in between his. His body drapes over yours completely as he ruts into you. The pleasure makes your head spin, and it feels like too much, but there’s nowhere to escape to. He’s all around you, his hot skin covering yours, keeping you locked in place under him. There’s no choice but to take the pounding from his cock.

Ukai snakes his hand in between the bed and your overwhelmed body, and he drags a calloused finger over your clit. You let out a choked moan, eyes squeezing shut. He rubs at your clit furiously, the pace of his thrusts keeping steady.

“I’m gonna cum,” you wail, turning your head to the side so you can try to look at him as his head rests on your shoulder. A sharp grin tugs at his lips, and even in your blissed-out state, you can’t help but admire the way his hair hangs so prettily around his face. He presses a quick kiss to your shoulder.

“Cum for me.”

Your mouth opens in a silent scream as you writhe beneath him, your orgasm hitting you like a train. Your cunt spasms around him, and his attack on your clit slows down, but his thrusts don’t. The pleasure seeps into pain as he continued to stimulate your poor cunt.

“Kei,” you squeal. “It’s too much.” Ukai just grunts into your ear, and his hips don’t still. Your hands grip the sheets as he humps your pussy mindlessly, chasing after his own release.

“Gonna cum. Let me cum in you. _Fuck let me cum in this pussy_ ,” he growls. You nod weakly, clenching around him as you feel another orgasm building up.

Ukai’s pace begins to falter, and the hand that had been under you returns, and he pinches your clit, sending you rapidly hurtling over the edge again. You thrash under him, white-hot pleasure filling you to the brim. He stutters against you, moaning loudly as his hot cum fills your pulsating cunt.

He collapses against you, cock still stuffed into you. Your cunt clenches at the movement, and he hisses, before he shifts onto his side, keeping your back pressed against him.

You shut your eyes, trying to focus on catching your breath. Ukai presses a sharp kiss to your neck, and he chuckles.

“Baby, look,” he murmurs, a teasing edge to his voice. Your eyes blink open, and you let out a small gasp as you focus on his propped up phone. He hums happily, arms locked around you tightly. “Smile for the camera,” he murmurs, and the way his cock twitches inside of you makes you shudder. This would be a long night, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


	7. just the tip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi me again, I can see Ukais little princess just doing something he said not to do i.e. touching yourself ect etc. Just so he would would spank you, and fill your little cunny with his cum.🥴🥴 I dont know why I love the word cunny so much, but I do!

No one could really blame you, you reasoned. Ukai had been gone at a training camp for the team, leaving you by yourself. He had made you promise not to touch yourself while he was gone. You had initially rolled your eyes, but he gripped your chin, forcing you to look at him. _Just promise me you won’t. I’ll take care of you when I get back I promise. Gonna make you cum until you can’t._

And with stars in your eyes, you had sent him on his way, dreaming about his return.

But you couldn’t wait. And as you push your shorts down, the thought crosses your mind that you’re cutting it close. He’ll be back tonight. But it feels so far from right now, so you reason that it’s fine. He would never know. But you did not anticipate how difficult it would be to get yourself off.

Your brows crease in frustration, your fingers not filling your needy pussy the way Ukai can. _Fuck._ He’s broken you. He’s gone and given you the best orgasms of your life, leaving you a pathetic, whining mess. You shut your eyes, letting out a huff as you try to grind your palm against your clit, imagining what he would say.

_C’mon, baby. Gonna cream around my fingers already?_

_So fucking wet._

_What a good little slut._

And you can fee it, the approaching peak. You rock your hips against your hand faster, searching and searching for it. So fucking close-

“What a fucking wh _o_ re _.”_

That was not in your head. You freeze, eyes jolting open as Ukai drops his duffle, approaching you slowly.

“Couldn’t fucking wait, huh?” You tremble under the intensity of his gaze, stomach flipping as he kneels on the bed. You inhale shakily, pulling your fingers from your cunt, embarrassment flooding your system at how they gleam in the light. “Did you cum yet?” Ukai asks, finger trailing up your thigh, eyes burning you. You shake your head, eyes dropping to the bed.

“I couldn’t do it without you.”

Ukai hand comes down on your cunt sharply, making you cry out. You meet his eyes, chest tightening at the wolfish look on his face. He slaps your pussy, the impact on your clit creating a painful pleasure that makes you buck against him.

“Fuck. Could you get off from _just_ this?”

“Kei, you’re being mean,” you whine, tears stinging the back of your eyes.

“You were the one who couldn’t wait a few hours. I even came back early to surprise you.” He slaps your cunt again and again, each impact pushing you farther towards your ever-looming orgasm. And when it finally hits you, making you writhe, Ukai holds you down, thumbs spreading your cunt open for him.

“Would you look at that?” he murmurs as you squeeze around nothing. “Got this cunny off with a few spanks.” He hums appreciatively, half-lidded eyes meeting yours. “Gonna fill you with my cum now. Would you like that?”

“Please, Kei. Please, I need you inside.” He grins at your pleas, shoving his pants down to fist at his hard cock. You tense as the head of his cock probes at your cunt. When he finally pushes the head in, you sigh, rocking your hips to try to force more of him inside.

But he pulls back, sharply slapping your thigh. And then he’s grabbing his cock, jerking himself off.

“Keishin, please. I need more,” you whimper, the tears from earlier finally spilling over. But he just rolls his eyes, jerking himself off faster.

“Stop fucking complaining. It’s just the tip or nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


	8. please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok picture this, Ukai has sat you sat on the bed touching yourself while he is in a chair in front of the bed. He tells you to make yourself cum before he fucks you, but you are unable to cum because he has ruined you to the point where you cant get yourself off. So you’re just BEGGING Ukai to fuck you and he says…………take it away!!But seriously everything you write amazes me! Here take this! 👑

Your breath comes out in soft pants, chest heaving as your fingers thrust in and out of your cunt. Your face screws up, as you lament that your fingers feel nothing like Ukai’s- well, anything. His fingers, his mouth, his cock. The way he fills you up, teases and taunts you, masterfully forcing your body to tense and tighten until your eyes roll back and thighs quake. You can’t cum without him, and you’re so frustrated. Especially because he’s sitting right there, watching you.

One hand is lazily stroking his cock, the other propping his head up as he watches you. His eyes are fixed on your pussy, and it makes your stomach flip. Part of you wants to squeeze your thighs together, embarrassed by his attention, but the overwhelming desperation and need keep them spread. You want to be good for Ukai. _Be good and make yourself cum. I’ll fuck you after._ That’s what he had said, and you were positive it wouldn’t take long. And here you are. Cunt sopping and aching for more than what you had to offer.

Your finger’s slow to a stop, and Ukai’s gaze slowly travels up your body until his eyes meet yours. You can’t keep this up for much longer; you _need_ to cum, but you just can’t get there. Not on your own at least.

“Keishin,” you whine, lip jutting out to pout at him. His head cocks to the side, eyes narrowing as his fingers glide over the slit of his dick. “Please.”

“No.”

Fuck. Biting your lip, you decide to switch strategies and pull your fingers out of your cunny. You shut your eyes and gently rub your clit, pussy gushing at the action. And it’s better than before, but you can’t help but think about how your hands are too soft, too small. They’re not Ukai’s. And fuck, he’d probably have your cunt filled while playing with your clit, and it makes you clench down around nothing. You want more.

“Kei, _please_.” Your voice trembles, but you don’t care, too focused on how close and far your orgasm somehow feels.

“I told you. Make yourself cum. _On your own_.” You whine in his displeasure at his words, brows furrowing as you watch him tug on his cock, beads of precum leaking from the head. You don’t think you’ve ever wanted him as bad as you do right now. It’s not fair; it’s really not. He’s right there, and there’s nothing you can do. And so you keep playing with your pussy, eyes glued to him.

When your hand stills again, Ukai fixes you with a careful glare, but you pout at him, tears leaking from your eyes.

“I can’t Keishin. I can’t cum without you. I can’t do it,” you whine, hiccuping through your words. He’s told you no twice already, but you’re stuck right now.

“Okay.” Your eyes widen as you try to calm your breathing down. Ukai’s head tilts to the side, eyes still looking at your glistening cunt. Relief floods you, as you melt against the bed. “But you can’t cum until I say you can.” You tense at his words, watching as he approaches, the bed dipping under his weight. “Do you understand?”

You nod eagerly, consumed by lust as he settles in between your thighs, lifting your legs to rest on top of his. He gently bats away your shaking hands, his own fingers replacing yours, spreading your pussy wide.

“Look how fucking wet you are. Really had trouble making this little cunny cum, huh?” He chuckles to himself, and you send him a glare, fingers digging into the sheets.

“It’s not funny,” you whine. “I’m broken.” He rolls his eyes before swiping a calloused thumb over your clit. Your hips buck up, and a pathetic noise claws its way out of your throat.

“Not broken,” he murmurs, watching your pussy flutter. “Just need the right attention.” Your breath stutters as he gently teases your clit. He pushes a finger into your sopping hole making you keen.

You’re body’s hot, warming up from the inside out. Your nails dig into the mattress beneath you, hips rutting against Ukai’s hand, chasing the friction he provides. To your delight, he doesn’t pull away. Instead, he simply rolls his eyes and adds another finger.

Tears flow down your cheeks, chest shuddering as he continues to play with your clit. It feels good, too good. He agreed to help you under one condition: not cumming until he says so. But you’re so _fucking_ _close_ , gushing around his fingers.

“Keishin- I’m gonna cum.” But he knows. He always knows, and he rips his hand away, letting out a sharp laugh as you cry out. You were _so_ close.

“I told you to wait.” You squeal as he slaps your pussy, clit throbbing from the impact. You blubber, pouting at him as he pulls the lips of your cunny apart with his thumbs. “Could you get any wetter,” he murmurs to himself before slipping his fingers back in.

Ukai edges you, masterfully pushing you to the edge but stopping right before you drop headfirst. It’s overwhelming, the sensations of his fingers and the way he laughs at you. You’re so wound up, cunny dripping out of need.

His fingers thrust in and out, clit almost in pain from the overstimulation. He watches your face, eyes watching as your expressions pinch together at the building intensity of your orgasm. Thighs tensing, you squeak out a noise of warning as your pussy clenches down around his fingers.

And to your horror, Ukai pulls away against, and his gaze dips down to watch your cunny cream around nothing. You thrash beneath him, crying out as your orgasm drops off, ruined. But Ukai’s unbothered, bored even, and he watches as your slick drips down your puffy cunt.

“I gave you the chance to cum nicely earlier. It’s like this or not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


End file.
